


He vivido en algunas trincheras

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que comparten cama (compartir, dormir, ese sufrido e innecesario ahorro de bienes), Steve despierta entre sudores fríos y gritos que le desgastan la garganta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He vivido en algunas trincheras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Escrito para [el kink-meme](http://cosasdemayores.livejournal.com/9754.html) de Cómic Americano de cosasdemayores. Y el título se lo robo impunemente a Le Punk.

La primera vez que comparten cama (compartir, dormir, ese sufrido e innecesario ahorro de bienes), Steve despierta entre sudores fríos y gritos que le desgastan la garganta. Tony acaba con un ojo morado tratando de sujetarle mientras Steve se recuerda de nuevo. Y qué gran idea aquella, ¿verdad? Sus manos apenas llegan a ocupar la mitad de sus bíceps, y la única manera que Tony ha tenido de anclarlo a esa cama bajo él es porque Steve, por alguna razón, quiere. 

Así que aguanta como puede, y _está bien, Steve, está bien, estás aquí,_ le sujeta con las manos en el pecho y repite el año que es, el lugar, y _estás vivo_ , como si no lo supiera, y realmente no cree que ese sea el problema, o si se lo repite a Steve o a sí mismo, pero Tony no sabe reaccionar de otra manera. No sabe reaccionar, a secas. Hasta que finalmente Steve recupera el control de su respiración y sus manos sueltan las sábanas. 

Mucho, mucho peor que el ser derribado de la cama de un codazo, es la mirada de cachorro abandonado que se apodera del rostro de Steve Rogers al ver las marcas en su rostro. 

_¿Esto? Es un mero rasguño_ , quiere decir Tony. _Soy invencible._ Y Steve es todo ojos, joder, cómo se puede ser esos ojos y esa cara y todo ese conjunto que es Steve, es ilógico y digno de ser preservado. La risa se le agarra en el pecho, hay algo que no la deja salir, así que en su lugar su mano engancha la nuca de Steve y le atrapa los labios en un beso urgente y seco. Steve no reacciona al principio, con los labios entreabiertos bajo los de Tony, y finalmente una exhalación se le escapa contra su boca, y la tensión de sus músculos parece evaporarse. 

—Te había perdido ahí un momento —gruñe Tony, apoya la frente contra la de Steve, y este asiente sin separarse. 

Las sábanas se les enredan y hay poco espacio. Tony se acostumbró de nuevo al espacio tras Pepper, a moverse a sus anchas o caer en coma encima del escritorio. Se pregunta si esto es con lo que tuvo que lidiar ella, si daba el mismo miedo, porque sí, _te había perdido_ y es la primera vez que Tony se da cuenta de ello, que se da cuenta de verdad. _Te había perdido_ y le duele el rostro y le duele por dentro también, debajo de la piel, no sabía que Steve había llegado hasta ahí dentro. 

Steve se separa y traza su ojo hinchado con el pulgar. 

—Lo siento mucho —y es que se le cae el alma a los pies, de verdad. 

Tony resopla, “no seas estúpido”, y luego, inevitablemente, se le cuela una sonrisa en el rostro. 

—Es cuestión —comienza, y deja que su índice baje por la mandíbula de Steve, que la encuadre y le acaricie la garganta y la clavícula— de tener mejores amarres, para la próxima vez.


End file.
